<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>seatmate [ hhj. ] by starrysoorim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726024">seatmate [ hhj. ]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysoorim/pseuds/starrysoorim'>starrysoorim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysoorim/pseuds/starrysoorim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after being an introvert during your whole junior and senior highschool life, you meet hwang hyunjin on your first year of college and he becomes your seatmate, making you feel things that you've never felt before.. like butterflies in your stomach</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>seatmate [ hhj. ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello uhmm yeah this is my first time posting anything on ao3 and i hope you guys like it! not beta-read so if there are any typographical errors or grammar mistakes, please leave feedback and also if you have any thoughts about my way of writing! please enjoy 6.5K words of pure fluff with Hwang Hyunjin!c</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>members : hwang hyunjin and reader (fem)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>summary : after being an introvert during your whole junior and senior highschool life, you meet hwang hyunjin on your first year of college and he becomes your seatmate, making you more of a target for the other girls at school who liked him, supposedly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>genre : fluff, bestfriends to lovers</em>
</p><p>- - -</p><p>For the nth time that day, you grumbled to yourself as another crumpled ball of paper was "accidentally" thrown towards your head.</p><p>You tried your best to ignore their laughter and mean talking as to not give them the satisfaction they wanted by reacting or confronting them, simply pushing your glasses back higher onto the bridge of your nose.</p><p>It was your 3rd week of classes in college, and you were majoring in visual arts. As usual, you sat alone (the tables were made for two) and quiet next to the window at the back of class, where you had peace and silence all to yourself.</p><p>Peculiar though, as your homeroom professor actually came to your homeroom period that morning (because he never did ever since the second day of class), and introduced a new face to your class. you were clearly not expecting this, as it was already a few weeks into the semester and suddenly someone new arrives.</p><p>Shaking your head uninterested, you turn your gaze back to the window to your right and admire the morning breeze and sunlight with a smile on your face.</p><p>"--next to miss l/n y/n over there, for now at least. I'll fix your seating arrangement soon. we hope it's alright for you to sit at the back?"</p><p>You catch your professor's voice say your name, and suddenly you turn your attention back to the front of class, where a tall and handsome boy stood beside Mr. Choi.</p><p>"It's fine. Since I'm tall, I'll have no problem sitting at the back." The guy says in a sweet and soft tone, facing his head towards you after he speaks.</p><p>Just as you thought he was about to come walk over, an annoyingly high pitched voice disturbs your ears and you irritatingly turn your head towards her, Geum Dayeon, that bitch who will never stop making your life miserable. "Mr. Choi! he can sit here beside me, on the front row, instead! Since he's a late comer, he should be up front to get used to the new environment, and I'll be more than happy to help him through class as well!"</p><p>You then look to her right and your eyes land on her "best friend" who gives her a surprised face. "I'm sure my bestfriend wont mind sitting with.." She trails off and suddenly your eyes meet, hers filled with hatred and disgust. "..y/n over there. "Isn't that right, Jiye?"</p><p>With a shaky voice, you hear jiye squeak in approval (she didn't have a choice, really) and you swore Dayeon's eyes practically glowed in satisfaction to hear the other's words.</p><p>"Hear that, Mr. Choi? She agrees! Go on now, girl. Go get your stuff and shoo, Mr. Pretty Boy will be sitting with me-"</p><p>"It's fine, miss..?" The guy stops as he realizes that he didn't know her name and Dayeon continued for him.</p><p>"Dayeon! Geum Dayeon." She states proudly.</p><p>"Okay, it's actually fine. Seeing as your seatmate over there is wearing glasses, I don't think she should sit at the back. Also, she's your best friend! I wont take you guys away from each other, I'll just sit on the back instead." He smiled.</p><p>Mr. Choi gestured towards your direction to him as Dayeon and Jiye were visibly not happy about what was happening. The guy formally bows to Mr. Choi, Dayeon, and her bestfriend before finally walking towards my direction.</p><p>Okay..? This'll be my your time to have a seatmate in a while. Hmm, what a change.</p><p>Finally occupying the seat next to me, the guy takes his hand and leaves it infront of me for a handshake. "It's nice to meet you, y/n-ssi! I hope we'll be good friends."</p><p>Awkwardly taking his hand, you shook it back with the best smile you could conjure at the moment and nodded at him. "Uhmm.. I-it's nice to meet you too..?" only then did you realize that you didn't hear his name.</p><p>"Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin." He smiled.</p><p>For the first time ever in your life, you felt butterflies in my stomach from his smile and electricity coursing through my veins as he held your hand.</p><p><em>Oh boy</em>.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Six months now passed ever since Hyunjin came into your life and hell, you didn't expect THAT much of a change.</p><p>For one, you magically had someone actually talk to you every 10 minutes or less. Your introverted mind thought that it was too much for your mouth to talk through all of those small conversations with him. Another, you almost never had alone time anymore, except when you go to the bathroom, of course. Coincidentally, your schedule matched that of Hyunjin's and he called himself your bestfriend now.</p><p>He often clinged to you, even through lunch! well of course he also made his own group of friends and they became your friends as well. Their names were Jisung and Felix.</p><p>Your normally quiet and calm life turned chaotic and loud, thanks to those three. You loved them all, even if you have only spent a few months with them. Altough, you couldn't help being sassy and snobbish towards them when they were loud (which was most of the time).</p><p>A loud series of chuckles woke you from your thoughts and your head automatically turns towards Hyunjin as you already recognized his voice.</p><p>"Oh," He chuckles again, "Sorry, y/n if that was too loud. It's just that," Now he just full-on laughed while also hitting his lap with his right hand and his other hand pointing towards the television.</p><p>Realizing that we wasn't really able to continue, you waited until he eventually stopped laughing. "That guy in the tv told a lame joke and I actually found it funny. That itself if funny, if you ask me. They hardly make any good jokes but that one really had me."</p><p>Looking at him and the tv with furrowed eyebrows, you shake your head and returned your focus on the book you were reading before you were.. disturbed.</p><p>The two of you were currently in Hyunjin's apartment, spending the first few days of Christmas break together and it was around 6 in the evening. Your parents never really spent holidays with you, and Hyunjin's parents were expecting him to come home in about 4 days, leaving some alone time for you two.</p><p>It was already normal for you to stay at his place anyway, you had no problem with your clothes or towels or even a toothbrush, you had them here as well. Same with Hyunjin at your place.</p><p>You and Hyunjin were on the couch, with you on the left side, a book in your hand and him on the right while watching tv.</p><p>"Hey darling, what are you so quiet for?" You hear hyunjin's voice speak again, this time it was lacking the chuckles, being more soft and alluring.</p><p>At first you ignored his words, continuing to read the same paragraph for about 4 times now. You weren't really sure if the question was directed to you anyway.</p><p>That was until you felt a soft tap on your right shoulder and you turn your head towards him with confusion.</p><p>"I asked you a question and you just ignored me, y/n." He says with a pout.</p><p>You raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "Oh so I'm darling now?"</p><p>He softly snickers at your words and holds your shoulder this time. "When did you ever care about the nicknames I call you? C'mon, give your boy some attention~!" He whines, elongating the last word.</p><p>"'I'm reading, Hyunjin. Just go laugh some more at the tv's jokes, okay?" You say, fixing your glasses and giving him the look that says stop it before going back to your reading.</p><p>Not really meaning to notice, he gives out a pout that you see within your peripheral vision while still looking at you. It was very cute, you thought. Who wouldn't find this boy cute anyway? Similar to the very first time the two of you met, you feel tingling in your system and a wierd warmth around your cheeks. It made you feel very squirmy and uneasy.</p><p>Still trying not to notice him, he touches you again this time, his hands moving down from your shoulder to hold your waist. You feel him pull you towards his chest, arms wrapping around your torso. It made you freeze in your position, not really expecting this. He then settles his head over your right shoulder and you feel his breath close to your ear.</p><p>"Come on, darling. Are you really not going to give me attention?" He says lowly, barely above a whisper.</p><p>Took you a while, but you finally realize your position. Your back was leaning onto his chest while he was leaning against the armrest of the couch, and his legs were caging you. Another wave of familiar heat on your face and butterflies in your stomach came washing over you as you feel his nose whiff along your hair, his breath brushing past the shell of your ear.</p><p>Your breath hitched, got stuck in your throat, and you freezed in your position infront of him. You didn't really care about anything else in the room anymore, all your senses were focused on his hands around your waist, his head on yours, his lips whispering to your ear, and his hot breath blowing near.</p><p>"W-what are you doing, H-hyunjin?" You managed to stutter. You felt a slight vibration against your back and you figured that he was chuckling at you.</p><p>"Is my darling getting flustered?" He lowly speaks near your ear, obviously teasing you with the tone of his voice. At his words, you feel your cheeks heat up more, making you move your head away from where his ear was near you.</p><p>"Heeey don't move away, darling. Notice meee!" He whines again this time, and you unconsciously exhale the breath you were holding. You were relaxing in his arms, leaning more against him, and feeling more comfortable by the passing seconds without really realizing.</p><p>Deciding to give up, you close your book (without forgetting to put the bookmark of course) and put it away, settling your arms on top of Hyunjin's. You were completely leaning back against him now.</p><p>You hear a soft sigh of contentment leave his lips, and you do the same. You soon feel his nose move around your hair, softly sniffing.</p><p>"Hey darling, have I ever told you how much i love your scent? It's so refreshing, like a nice whiff of air on a spring morning." He murmurs in your hair.</p><p>Your cheeks flush a light pink upon hearing his compliment. He's usually like this. Upon the few months that you've spent together, you found out that he was a very vocal person, voicing out compliments and sweet words from time to time, and you found it very endearing.</p><p>Hyunjin was the type of guy who treat you like your life mattered almost more than his. He would do things for you, give you mementos when he felt like it, care for you when you couldn't handle yourself, it was almost as if you were his boyfriend, actually.</p><p>Having these thoughts in your mind made you smile unconsciously, heaving a sigh and placing your arms over his on your torso. </p><p>"No, you've never really told me that before. Thanks, I like your scent too. It's very minty, reminds me of mint chocolate which I love very much." You reply to him, smiling as you remembered the last time you ate mint chocolate ice cream, which was actually with Hyunjin, coincidentally.</p><p>"Don't ever change your body wash or shampoo, okay? I don't think I'll ever get used to a different scent other than this." He says in a playfully angry tone.</p><p>"I'll make sure to keep that in mind, then." You say, not really sure about what to say anyway.</p><p>"If you ever change it, I'll only allow you to change into my bodywash. Reminds me, you haven't really bathed yet today, right? Why don't you go do that, yes I'm letting you use my bodywash, while I go get us some take-outs. Is Chinese alright?" He casually asks.</p><p>"Yeah, it's fine. I'll be taking my leave now." You say, meaning to get up and go to his room but his hands on your waist never moved, not giving you the chance to get away from him.</p><p>"Uhmm, Hyunjin, I have to get up?" He chuckles at your words and gives your head a light peck before finally letting you go.</p><p>Getting up was much more easier now and you soon made your way into his room to grab some of your essentials. Basically, you rummaged through your back to get panties and your bra, some shorts as well. You thought about getting a long sleeved shirt from one of his drawers that was filled with your clothes, but a baby blue sweater neatly folded on top of his study desk catches your attention, and you decided to get that instead. It was one of Hyunjin's sweaters that you absolutely loved. Whether it was him wearing it or you.</p><p>Chuckles leave your lips as you thought about how sneaky you were, wearing his clothes without permission. He never really cared anyway, and you suddenly remember that time when you first stepped into his apartment the first month after you became friends, and he casually says that what's his was yours as well.</p><p>You also didn't forget to grab your towel from behind his door and head over to the bathroom right after. From across the room, you see Hyunjin scrolling on his phone, probably choosing what to order for dinner.</p><p>"You're having beef wonton noodle and iced tea, darling?" He calls out just before you enter the bathroom and you give him a smile in reply.</p><p>"You know me so well, don't you?" You say in a soft tone. He only scoffs in reply and raises his eyebrow at you. "I know you probably more than anyone else in this world." He says.</p><p>"Yeah right." You laugh, earning a laugh from him as well, before you finally entered the bathroom to take a quick shower.</p><p>By habit, you take your glasses first before doing anything else. While undressing yourself, a smile was foolishly plastered on your face, eyes focusing on the rack placed beside the showerhead in Hyunjin's bathroom. On the top rack stood two big bottles of his favorite shampoo and bodywash, and your smile widens even more.</p><p>Come to think of it, you actually had feelings for Hyunjin. Well, not really feelings feelings, it's more like a happy crush..? He makes you feel giddy and bubbly and uncontrollably squirmy in the inside. You couldn't explain it, but yeah it was a crush.</p><p>His caring and loving attitude only made you like him even more, and boy it wasn't really hard to like Hyunjin anyway. What's hard was that he might not return the feelings, as he was this nice and caring for everyone in your friend group.</p><p>Sure, he never really asked them to stay over at his place like you as far as you remembered, but there are more ways of showing care for someone. Like treating you guys snacks and sweets after classes, you asking you guys to hang-out at different places during weekends.</p><p>Deeming it as a complicated topic, you shake your head lightly to brush away the thoughts and continued in doing your business in the shower, lightly humming to a random tune.</p><p>Meanwhile on the other side of the walls, was Hyunjin sitting on the couch with thoughts running around his mind. He was smiling for no reason while staring at a random direction, looking weird.</p><p>What's in his mind? Well, to start everything off, you were in his arms today, emitting a comfortable warmth against his chest. It felt so amazing, he thought. It was as if you were made to be in his arms forever, your presence completing him like a missing puzzle piece.</p><p>Cringy, yes, but it was how he felt. The moment he first laid his eyes on you, he was blown away to see such depth in your eyes and beauty on your face. He was overwhelmed. He figured that Dayeon didn't like you right at the first time he saw her eyes stare at you with pure hatred, making him not like Dayeon either.</p><p>Feeling a little uncomfortable, Hyunjin thought about changing his clothes into something more comfortable for dinner. He was currently wearing sweatpants and a sweaty shirt, having worn them for light exercising earlier that day.</p><p>No, it wasn't to impress you.. <em>right</em>? Maybe just a little but, he thought. But seriously though, he didn't really want to wear a shirt that's already gotten so sweaty, so he went to his room to grab a new shirt. Passing by the bathroom, a smile returns to his lips as he hears your sweet voice singing.</p><p>Okay, he had to admit, he maybe liked you more than a bestfriend should, but he couldn't help it. You were sassy and brattish the first few weeks, him really having a hard time to befriend you, but once you started warming up to him, boy it was so much worth it.</p><p>Seeing your smile, hearing your laugh, feeling your touch, they were things that he would choose over anything else. Sometime around these days, he was planning to finally confess to you somehow. He knew that he shouldn't wait any longer, wanting to finally call you his after six months of pining over you.</p><p>After finally changing into something else (an oversized shirt and some shorts), he was just in time as the ring of his apartment's doorbell rang, a sign that the food has now arrived.</p><p>He took the take-out from the guy named Minhyung who delivered the food, thanking and paying him right after, before closing the door and setting the items on top of his dining table. He first set the contents out, separating yours from his with another smile on his face.</p><p>He couldn't help but think about how domestic it felt, setting the table for the two of you while you were in the shower. He was already used to having you around, and a day without you was very much incomplete for him now.</p><p>Deeming the table set, he made his way towards the door of the bathroom, ready to call you for dinner. Finally arriving there though, just as he was about to lift his hand to knock on the door, you opened it from the inside, just finishing your shower.</p><p>Your hair was simply wrapped in a towel, wearing Hyunjin's oh so soft sweater which sleeves went past your hands and hem longer than your shorts, making it seem that you weren't wearing any.</p><p>You gave him a soft smile and a cute wave with your sweater sleeve covered hand, muttering a <em>hey</em>.</p><p>Hyunjin was speechless, seeing you almost drowning in one of his favorite sweaters and looking absolutely adorable without even trying. Furthermore, the scent of his own minty body was (and shampoo) was wafting around the bathroom, you especially, and he swears his heart will combust right then and there.</p><p>Not having enough self-control, he leans forward and wraps you in a gentle hug, careful not to crush you as if you were expensive china, irreplaceable and too precious to break.</p><p>"Oh," You gasp lightly, surprised by his actions. Not really caring anyway, you simply giggle and return the hug with equal warmth and grip. "What's wrong, Hyunjin? Are you alright?"</p><p>He spends his time in your arms a little longer before pulling away with a smile on his face. "It's nothing, really. Just wanted to hug you. You look so adorable in my sweater, darling. Even more that you used my essentials like I asked!" He releases a weird sound that was between a screech and a squeal as he felt so warm in the inside.</p><p>You laugh at his adorableness and weirdness before moving over to head into his room to wipe your hair a little more dry, but he holds your wrist before you could even move. "Where you going, darling?" He asks.</p><p>"Just gonna dry my hair a little more, you can go to the table first, I'll be quick." You give a sweet smile and head to his room real quick.</p><p>You expected to hear chairs pulling up from the dining area, but you only heard the door opening and closing again behind you and Hyunjin's flipflops tapping on the floor as he was walking over to you.</p><p>"I can help you with that, darling. Go sit on the edge of the bed, I'll dry your hair for you." He smiles, gesturing to the foot of the bed and you comply.</p><p>He follows you and grabs the towel from your hands. You take your glasses off first before sitting. The smile on his face wasn't faltering as he was softly tapping and rubbing the towel on your head and hair.</p><p>"Is that alright, darling?" He asks as he continues his work on your hair.</p><p>"Yep, that's fine. Thanks for helping, Jinnie-ah." You softly reply, a contented sigh leaving your lips.</p><p>His breath hitches as he hears the new nickname slipping from your lips. Cheeks reddening and warming up, he looks down in hopes that you wouldn't see it. "J-jinnie?" He asks.</p><p>"Yeah. I've been thinking about that nickname for quite a while now. Do you like it?"</p><p>His face only reddens more and he hums in agreement. "That's great then! Expect me to call you that more often. Isn't it so cute? Jinnie, Jinnie! Jinnie~ Jinnieee!" You repeat over and over again.</p><p>He blushes even more this time, chuckling along withy you as you finish having fun with his newly made nickname. "I think this is enough, Jinnie. Let's eat dinner now." You say, not forgetting your glasses before placing your hands over his and pulling them down.</p><p>Your hands now found their way to his wrists to pull him out of the dining room and to the dining area to finally have you dinner. The contents on the table only gain your attention more and you smile in excitement. You see your orders already next to each other on one side of the table, so you sit there, gesturing for him to sit too.</p><p>Laughing at your excitement, he soon sits infront of you as well. You thank him quickly before finally digging in, noises of satisfaction sounding in your throat. You were smiling and giggling while happily eating your dinner.</p><p>Hyunjin only started at you with fondness while also slowly eating his dinner. Seeing you this happy made him happy as well. But he finds the silence deafening, so he starts the conversation.</p><p>"Hey darling, your birthday's coming up soon, right?" He asks.</p><p>Chuckling, you shake your head at him. You figured that he probably forgot, but you answer anyway. "My birthday isn't until two months, Jinnie. Don't worry too much."</p><p>"Hey, that isn't too long from now! It <em>is</em> coming up, and if you think that I forgot the date, then you're wrong." He sulks.</p><p>"If you really remember, what's the date, huh Jinnie?" You urge him further. Teasing Hyunjin was fun, he'd have his eyebrows furrowed and a cute glare would be present on his eyes, a pout on his lips.</p><p>"I know that it's the 19th of February, darling. Don't test me. I probably know you more than anyone else in this world!" He exaggerates.</p><p>"Okay then. Good for you." You only smile and not, slurping on the iced tea that you absolutely loved.</p><p>"How do you plan to celebrate it?" He asks soon.</p><p>"I don't know.." You trail off. You were an only child, and your parents only really cared about their work, deeming business more important than their own daughter, apparently. You never thought too much about it anyway, as they pay for your school expenses and they give you monthly allowance. It was more than enough, actually, so you had no right to be angry at them whatsoever.</p><p>Being an only child also meant that you weren't surrounded by too much people growing up, partly your reason of being an introvert. There were only three maids working in your parents mansion, another was the driver that drive you to school everyday until you graduated middle school (where you didn't earn any friends at aLL).</p><p>Up until graduating middle school, every year for your birthday was the same. Your chef would cook you your favorite dish (which would differ every year depending on your wish) and seaweed soup would always be present. Then you would get different presents from your parents.</p><p>When you were in highschool, you managed to take matters in your own hands, learning how to cook seaweed soup apparently, and taking out any food you wanted. In the evening, you would grab yourself slice of chocolate cake at a nearby cafe that you really liked.</p><p>By the third year of highschool, you started getting these part time jobs to save some extra money for yourself as you planned to move out from your parents' mansion after graduating junior highschool, and you did.</p><p>You figured that they would be able to support your expenses forever with all their money, but you can't really depend on your parents for too long right?</p><p>"..I'll probably just spend it like how I do every year, no biggie. Why do you ask, Jinnie?" You ask him back, maintaining eye contact with Hyunjin to (hopefully) not make him notice that you were stealing a few slices of pork from his platter.</p><p>Hyunjin did in fact see what you were doing, but he was too engrossed in your eyes to mind it (he just doesn't, really). He was planning to surprise you for your birthday, already planning something in his mind, but he thought to keep it a secret for the time being.</p><p>"Just curious, I don't know, since they missed your 18th birthday last year, maybe they will celebrate your 19th instead."</p><p>"Nah, they'd never. Besides, they don't have time for it, and if ever they will plan it, there wont be any visitors since our relatives don't really care about us and I don't have more than a few friends to invite. I don't want them to waste that much money on me." You shrugged.</p><p>He only nodded in reply before preceeding to eat again.</p><p>Time flew in a whim, you and Hyunjin currently hurled up against each other infront of the tv, watching some chic flick in the middle of the night.</p><p>The both of you had already washed up for the night, you going first as Hyunjin volunteered to fix the dishes since he was the one to set it up in the first place. More over, he just really didn't want you to think that you had to do the chores because you were staying over.</p><p>Similar to how you were cuddling earlier that day, his hands were situated on your waist while you were leaning onto his chest, relaxed and carefree. His head was again beside yours, chin resting on your right shoulder comfortably. Your hands were on top of his arms, slightly kneading them from time to time, and you were nearly about to sleep.</p><p>Hyunjin had noticed this, feeling your weight shift when you accidentally doze off and completely lean against him. He found it too adorable not to notice the first few times, but as it was happening more frequently, he decided to reach for the remote on his right side and turned the tv off, leaving the room dark and only lit by the moonlight from the windows.</p><p>Seeing that you weren't really able to carry yourself anymore, Hyunjin placed his arms under your shoulders and knees, bringing you to his room.</p><p>When you got there, he gently placed you on the right side of the bed (as you preferred), took your glasses off to place them on his nightstand, and covered you with his comforter, him going around the bed to tuck himself in beside you as well.</p><p>A quick peck on your forehead and a goodnight was all he said before snuggling up with you under the covers, slipping into the darkness.</p><p>- - -</p><p>"Darling, wake up!"</p><p>You slurred in your slumber, watting whose ever hand it was shaking your shoulder.</p><p>"L/n y/n, if you don't wake up right now, I'm going to kiss you and I'm gonna like it-"</p><p>Realizing the words even before the sentence ended, you jolted up from your oh so peaceful sleep and looking into the direction from where the voice came from.</p><p>There sat Hyunjin on the other side of the bed you were currently lying on, a large smile playing on his face.</p><p>"Wha-what, what are you," You yawn and squint your eyes at the bright sunlight that met your face. "Jinnie, what are you doing here? Why are you in my apartment?"</p><p>He gave you a scrunched look for a second before his face softens. Hyunjin comes over to you place your glasses on your eyes and drag you off of the bed, hugging you from behind while also gently pushing you out of the room.</p><p>He leads you to your kitchen, opening the lights from the switch to your left and you were met with a scene.</p><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY Y/N!" They shout.</p><p>There behind your kitchen counter were Jisung and Felix wearing party hats, settled between them was a cake (white strawberry cake, your favorite), and behind them was a banner saying happy birthday.</p><p>You blinked your eyes once, twice, another time, before realizing what was happening.</p><p>"Wha- it's my birthday today?" You ask. It was a question directed to yourself, really but you had a habit of thinking aloud.</p><p>"Yes it is, you dummy. How could you forget your own birthday?" Felix says, playfully rolling his eyes before finding his arms around your body (Hyunjin moved out of the way).</p><p>You tighten your arms around him and say a bright thank you before pulling away. Jisung was next to come back, hugging you tighter and forcefully swaying you side to side that you were afraid that your glasses would fall off while also loudly saying another happy birthday. After he pulled away, you simply stood there, still in shock.</p><p>Nobody has ever done this for you before. You felt tears pooling in your eyes behind your glasses, and Hyunjin returning his grasp around you only made them finally fall. "I love you guys.." There, you said it. You were so happy at the moment, the feel incomparable to anything else you've ever felt before.</p><p>They were your very first set of friends, and this was the first ever surprise birthday celebration anyone has ever held for you. You were grateful for having them by your side even if it hasn't even been a year ever since you all met, that fact only adding up to how much you appreciated their existence in your life.</p><p>"Happy birthday, darling. I hope you liked what we did for you.." You feel Hyunjin's warm breath on your right ear as he spoke.</p><p>You only nodded vigorously as a reply, turning around to return his embrace. Hyunjin lightly raises your glasses to your head before hugging you again, this time slightly tighter. With your right hand, you gestured for Jisung and Seungmin to settle in as well, the four of you engulfed in a loving hug.</p><p>After a few minutes, you release Hyunjin and the others followed suit.</p><p>"Oh fuck I haven't even brushed my teeth yet, or my hair, or fix my puffy just-woke-up face! Please excuse me guys, I'll be back real quick!" You run back into your room (which had a personal bathroom connected to it).</p><p>The three guys only chuckled at your leaving figure, using this time to place the cake onto the dining table with the other food that you liked to eat.</p><p>Time passed by rather quickly, the four of you spending the weekend together in your apartment until early evening. You happily and noisily ate brunch (your favorite were the seaweed soup made by Hyunjin's mom and the cake) after you freshened yourself that morning, and had a movie marathon in your living room with individual bowls of homemade popcorn settled between your hands, made by Jisung and Hyunjin in your microwave. That was probably the most fun you've ever had your whole life (apart from also celebrating Jisung and Felix's birthday in the amusement park last year, that was hella fun). A loving smile was on your face all day, and you doubted it would leave any sooner. You couldn't explain how much you grew on these boys, Hyunjin mostly, but you loved them all and you would never wish to lose your friendship with any of them.</p><p>By 6:15 in the evening, they were already bidding their goodbyes to you, saying that they had homework to do. Basic them, really, leaving a few undone school works to do on last minute. It was a monday tomorrow, and you planned to take an early sleep that night.</p><p>But Hyunjin insisted on staying over for the night, wanting to spend more time with you on your first birthday celebration with him. That actually ruined your plans.</p><p>There you were now, tangled in each other's arms on your bed, watching some random series that was apparently popular these days. You weren't paying much attention though, as your mind was wandering around how warm it felt to be enveloped in Hyunjin's arms. It was somehow familiar now, as Hyunjin really liked cuddling with you for some reason. No, you didn't really mind it, you loved it as well, but sometimes you wished the reason for his touchiness was because he returned your feelings for him.</p><p>You unconsciously release a heavy sigh due to your thoughts, and Hyunjin didn't fail to notice this. Tapping the spacebar of your laptop to pause the episode, Hyunjin turned to you and looked into your eyes with worry.</p><p>"Are you feeling alright, darling?" He asks. His voice was soft and cautious, in case you weren't feeling alright.</p><p>"I'm fine, yeah don't worry. I was just.. thinking." You said honestly. <em>Thinking of how I'm hopelessly in love with you and I'm just falling more and more because of how you're so kind to me</em>.</p><p>"A penny for your thoughts, then?" He says next. You lightly chuckle on his choice of words before shaking your head no.</p><p>"They're.. not important, really. Don't mind me." You simply say. You didn't know if you could talk about this to him right.</p><p>"You sure? I would've drowned on your deep sigh there." He say again. This time, you laughed again, figuring that he was purposefully mingling with his words to make you feel.. better?</p><p>"Yeah.. I'm sure.. should we continue now?" You say, breaking eye contact with him and hoping to leave the topic before accidentally spilling the tea to him somehow.</p><p>But before you could even lift your hand, his arms were already holding onto your shoulders tightly to settle you directly infront of his not sitting up position.</p><p>"I've already told you about my ideal type before, right darling?" He asks.</p><p>You nod at this, raising your eyebrow at him after. "..Why are you asking this now?" Great timing, wasn't it? You were just thinking about your undeniable feelings for this perfectly beautiful specimen infront of you and there he was, probably about to talk to you about someone he likes.</p><p>In Hyunjin's mind, he was thanking the heavenly gods and goddesses or whoever it was that made his wishes come true.</p><p>Hold up though, what was he happy about? Well, for one, you were spending the last hours of your birthday in each other's arms, two, it felt like home for him to be with you, and lastly, you might or might now have thought aloud when he asked you what you were deeply thinking about.</p><p><em>Thinking of how I'm hopelessly in love with you and I'm just falling more and more because of how you're so kind to me</em>. He repeats in his mind.</p><p>"Then you know how I like people with very warm personalities, not too loud or too quiet, who has soft spots for reading books and I specifically like those who wear glasses?" He says, reminding you of the first time he said those words to you, back when you were friends for only.. two months? 6 months ago, yeah.</p><p>"Yeah..?" You say. This topic didn't really make you feel right, him talking about which type of people he's attracted to. You tried your best to stop your ears from listening to hopefully not get your heart broken on your birthday.</p><p>"And to those people who are very cute and would wear my clothes that would be very oversized when they wear them?"</p><p>You nod again. You were barely listening now, mind wandering off into space or something.</p><p>"Those with (your eye color) eyes and (your hair color) hair?"</p><p>You hum.</p><p>He figured you weren't really listening anymore, and he was actually amused by this. He thought that you were probably acting this way because you didn't know he was talking about you.</p><p>"Those I call darling, whose birthday is on the 19th of February and whose name is L/n Y/n?"</p><p>Hearing your name leave his lips, you were back into the right consciousness now, staring at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"What did you say, Hwang Hyunjin?"</p><p>"I said that I love you, darling. I love you too, l/n y/n."</p><p>And with those words finally said, he closed the remaining distance between the two of you, lips colliding with each other.</p><p>It was sweet and slow paced, love wafting around. You felt him smile through it, hand on your nape and pulling you closer. Soon enough tongues were already gladly dancing with each other.</p><p>Before it became too heated, he decided to pull away also to let the both of you breathe again. There was warmth around your cheeks when he looked at you, realizing that it must've been your first kiss.</p><p>Not completely satisfied enough, he decided to leave you pecks on your forehead, eyes, cheeks, nose, and a last one, the sweetest one, on your lips again, leaving a smile on his.</p><p>"Happy birthday, darling."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>